


Hidden Agendas

by Missy_dee811



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Steve, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is out and Tony and Steve are by themselves. They make good use of their alone time. This is unadulterated porn. I make no excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Agendas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeranor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeranor/gifts), [tarialdarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/gifts), [XinRui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinRui/gifts).



"Is this what you want, Tony," growls Steve as his pins Tony to the wall of their room. "God, yes. Yes, Steve," breathes Tony. His bites down, just above Steve's collarbone, where the hard muscle meets his neck.

"What if I hurt you," asks Steve, gasping for air as Tony plays with him over his clothes. He’s hard and Tony knows it. "Then I'll have you to thank for making me take a sick day," replies Tony, his cheeks visibly flush as Steve cups his ass, his nails digging into the supple flesh. He wraps his legs around Steve's waist, not wasting any time.

They don't know when the team will be back. Without meaning to do so, they've kept their relationship a secret. Tony had said it was more fun that way and Steve enjoyed the quiet intimacy it allowed them, for the time being.

"What do you want me to do,” whispers Tony as their lips meet. It's primal. Intense. They’re panting now. "God, Steve, I don't know. Wow me with your tactical mind." Steve raises a brow but, even though he prefers to give orders rather than take them, he knows Tony's at his mercy and he isn't going to let that opportunity slide. He drops Tony gently and begins unbuttoning his shirt. Running his hands down his chest, watching his lover take deep breaths. “Please, fuck me.”

Steve raises his brow in mock confusion and says, “Are you sure?”

“Steve, if I have to tell you one more time, I’m going to throw you on the floor and ride you like a wave.” Steve smiles at that and replies, “Oh, you can try to tackle me, sweetheart, but I doubt you’ll succeed. I’m the one that taught you to fight.” He lifts Tony, who instinctively wraps his legs around his waist again, as Steve tosses his shirt onto the floor. “Do you care about these pants,” asks Steve as he starts pulling on his belt. Tony nods and Steve groans. “Why do you wear so much?”

“Says you, do you know how hard it is to take off your uniform,” retorts Tony as Steve pushes him onto the bed and pulls off his pants, leaning down and licking his nipples. “This is agonizing,” says Tony as Steve watches the rise and fall of his chest. He grins. “Patience.”

Tony starts sitting up and feels a hand run through his hair. “You don’t learn, do you?”

“No, sir,” retorts Tony, next thing he knows, Steve’s opening his mouth. “Well, maybe this will teach you.” Tony licks the head before taking a deep breath and swallowing Steve’s length, about three-quarters of the way down, he starts choking. Steve pulls him back. “Look at me,” he says, “are you okay, we can stop at any time.”

“Steve, I’m fine,” replies Tony even though there are tears in his eyes.  _It’s just breathing. I’ve been controlling my breathing for years. Patience, Stark._ He massages his balls and licks him from head to shaft. He can feel Steve shuddering. Tony licks and sucks. His fingers gently massage and his hands freely roam until Steve’s had more than enough of his teasing and meandering.

When Tony pulls away, his lips are red and his beard is wet. His hair’s disheveled and his shoulders are red from where Steve’s nails dug in. He looks spectacular. 

He motions for Tony to get the lube as he removes the rest of his clothes. He moves to lie down. Tony crawls into bed, eyes black as night, no trace of amber in sight. He pops open the cap, as he sits on his heels; pre-come dripping down his erect cock. “Did you do what I asked,” says Steve, resting his head on his arms. Tony licks his reddened lips, “Of course.”

Steve sits up and takes the bottle from his hand, liberally applying it to his fingers. He pushed Tony on his back. The smaller man laughs as he leans into kiss him. He pushes his legs apart. “I love seeing you fall apart.”

“I love you,” whispers Tony just as he feels the first finger trace the tight ring of muscle. “Are you sure you prepped,” asks Steve as he inserts the first finger. Tony audibly gasps. Steve’s other hand grips his hip tightly, “Shush.” Steve inserts a second finger and feels Tony quivering beneath him. “Relax, sweetheart,” he says as he presses in with the third finger, lube dripping from his fingers onto the sheets. He licks the pre-come from the head and Tony’s stomach. “Oh God, Steve.”

Tony throws his head back, a moan escaping, as Steve teases his prostate. He moves to sit up and pushed Steve onto his back. Steve, momentarily taken aback, falls onto the heap of pillows with a laugh. Tony lowers himself, willing himself to relax, as his muscles clench. Steve’s breathing becomes erratic as Tony’s hands press into his shoulders. Steve runs his hands along Tony’s torso. He grips Tony’s hips, knowing he’ll leave a bruise. “Are you going to be able to walk?”

“Fuck it,” groans Tony as Steve thrusts into him, matching his speed. There’s sweat pooling across his skin. His hair falls into his eyes and he leans back, angling himself deeper, to push it back. “You’re gorgeous,” replies Steve from behind heavily lidded eyes. “I’m so close, Steve.”

He takes him in his hand, matching the rhythm Tony set, he jerks him off as he fucks him. Before long, the viscous liquid covers his chest. He rides his orgasm and the muscle spasms bring Steve to the edge. At the last second, he flips Tony onto his back, filling him up as he comes. He presses kisses to his shoulder, neck, and cheek. “I love you. I hope you know that.”

“I didn’t before, but if you keep telling me, maybe I’ll remember,” responds Tony. He’s sweaty and breathing unevenly. He cups Steve’s cheeks and kisses him softly, savoring the delicate feel of his lips.

“We should clean up,” says Steve when they part. Still on his knees, he bends over and leafs through the night table until he finds a washcloth. With the washcloth in his hand, he hesitates, and smirking, licks a line from Tony’s navel up to his chest. “Holy shit, Steve. Please, do that again.” Steve laughs and smacks his thigh. “Let’s shower.” He reaches for Tony’s hand and pulls him close. “If you’re lucky – and if you were serious about taking a day off – I’ll fuck you in the shower.”

“Well, with such a sweet talker at my mercy, who am I to say no?”

**Author's Note:**

> You cand also find this on [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/140952586031/adorkabledora-laowaiadventures).


End file.
